


A Kiss is but a Kiss

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash, Story, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-22
Updated: 2003-11-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: Daniel isn't happy with Jack for kissing the alternate Sam. Can Jack explain away the goodbye kiss?





	A Kiss is but a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

A Kiss is but a Kiss

### A Kiss is but a Kiss

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 11/22/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Story, Angst, Romance, Relationship, Slash, Missing Scene, Post-Episode  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Point of View  
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: Daniel isn't happy with Jack for kissing the alternate Sam.   
Can Jack explain away the goodbye kiss?

* * *

A Kiss is but a Kiss  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Angst, Missing Scene/Epilogue, Romance, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 3 - after Point of View  
Spoilers: Point of View  
Size: 24kb, short story  
Written: November 3,5-6,10-11, 2003   
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: Daniel isn't happy with Jack for kissing the alternate Sam. Can Jack explain away the goodbye kiss? Notes: Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Suzanna, Tina, Michele! 

A Kiss is but a Kiss  
by Orrymain 

"Don't talk to me, Jack." 

"Daniel, don't be so ...," Jack took hold of Daniel's right arm, holding it just below the elbow. 

"So what, Jack? Prudish?" 

"I didn't say that!" 

"Good. That's the idea -- say nothing. Now LET ME GO," Daniel tugged his arm out of Jack's hold. 

"Danny, I can't believe you're doing this." 

"Jack, what part of DON'T TALK TO ME do you NOT understand," Daniel hurried upstairs, starting to go into the master bedroom, but then hesitating, twisting back to look at Jack who stood a few feet away at the top of the stairs. 

Finally, Daniel walked into the spare bedroom and shut the door, locking it. 

"Oh for crying out loud. DANIEL! OPEN UP THE DANG DOOR!" 

Silence. 

"Grrrrrrrr," Jack grunted, as he debated on how to proceed. 

"What's the big deal, Daniel?" Jack asked with a raised voiced, but not yelling. 

"Come on, Love. Her husband was dead. It was ... just a friendly kiss goodbye." 

Daniel opened the door, his jacket on. He smiled, walked into Jack's personal space, and for a moment Jack thought everything was all right. Daniel leaned into Jack and kissed him, a short, chaste kiss of only a brief couple of seconds. 

"And that, Jack, is the definition of a friendly kiss goodbye. Goodbye, Jack," Daniel moved away quickly, scurrying down the steps while Jack was still trying to process what had just happened. 

"Daniel! Where are you going? Daniel, don't do this." 

Daniel stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up to Jack, who had his hands on the railing looking down at his fleeing lover. 

"Don't worry ... Babe. I'm going to drop in on that nice Captain Hanson. His dog died last week, and he's been having a tough time ... needs a little consoling. Thought I'd go say hello, make sure he's doing okay. Of course, that means when I leave that I'll have to kiss him goodbye. It's the friendly thing to do, after all." 

"Wait ... wait a minute ... Daniel!" Jack took the steps three at a time, flinging open the front door, and running towards his angry lover. 

Daniel was in his car, fresh out of the shop -- again. The motor was running. As Jack approached, Daniel turned up the volume on the radio, and pulled out of the driveway. 

"Daniel! Stop!" 

But Daniel never looked back, leaving a frustrated Jack O'Neill in the middle of his driveway, out of breath and cursing the day he had taught Daniel the fine art of being snarky. 

* * *

Daniel was seated in the corner of his sofa, his back shoved against the angle nearest the balcony. He had his bare feet up on the cushions, his knees drawn to his chin, his hands keeping the knees taut to him. He was lost in thought, ignoring the banging on his door. 

The door shoved open, but Daniel didn't move. 

"Oh for ... DANIEL UNLATCH THE BLASTED CHAIN," but getting no response and sensing his lover had no intention of cooperating, Jack shoved his shoulder against the door, breaking the chain. He slammed the door shut. 

"Daniel, stop this insanity now." 

"Go home, Jack. Leave me alone." 

Jack grunted, walked over to the sofa, forcibly moved Daniel's legs off, and grabbed his partner's reluctant hands. 

"Listen to me you stubborn as a mule archaeologist, it was only a kiss. It didn't mean anything." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm not in love with her. You get that honor." 

"Thanks," Daniel said sarcastically, looking down. 

"Danny, come on. She lost her husband." 

"And he wasn't you, Jack. You weren't helping her." 

"Danny, she needed some comforting." 

"Comforting? Is that what you call it now?" Daniel pulled away from Jack, walking to the balcony doors but not stepping out. 

"Okay, I can't believe this is all because of a harmless kiss." 

"Harmless? Fine, Jack. I'll go find ... Janet ... give her a harmless kiss. How would you like that?" 

"The doc? You wouldn't! Don't you dare!" 

"What's wrong? Not so harmless now?" 

"Daniel, you're acting like a two year old. Kissing a griefing widow is totally different from kissing the doc on purpose for revenge." 

"Tough," Daniel headed for the door. 

"DANIEL ... You wouldn't!" 

"Yes, Jack ... I think I would ... and if Janet is busy, I will go find Captain Hanson ... or ... or maybe I'll kiss them both," Daniel defiantly continued towards the door, but Jack ran, catching him as he reached for the doorknob, turning the young man's body to face him, Daniel's back to the door. 

"You are so not going to kiss the doc or anyone." 

"I will if I want to." 

"Okay, Daniel. What is this really about?" 

"It doesn't matter. Go home. Go ... find Sam." 

"I don't want Sam, and you know that." 

"Right," Daniel said with a low despondent voice as he scooted around Jack, self hugging as he made his way towards the fish tank, stopping and staring at the swimming fish. 

"Danny, come on. Talk to me. What's really wrong?" 

"You kissed her. You sent me on my way so you could kiss her." 

"We've been over this." 

"You ... Why'd you single me out, Jack? You never do that. Even when you hated me, you protected me. Why all of a sudden did you single me out?" 

Jack shook his head, "What are you talking about?" 

"Apophis. He was talking to you, asking you questions, and you pointed him to me. Gawd Jack, they'd already beaten me, and you made me a target. I still hear you ... 'He does' ... you just tossed me to the wolves." 

"Danny, you know that's not what I was doing." 

"Do I? You've never done it before. Why now? Maybe because you wanted to stay with her, or go with her? Maybe you just wanted me out of the way." 

"Danny," Jack whispered, moving to his lover and trying to hold him, but Daniel would have no part of it. 

"They beat me up, Jack. And when you saw, and Kawalsky asked about putting down your guns, you were so ... nonchalant. 'Yeah, we should do that,' you said. Thanks, Jack ... thanks for that decision." 

Daniel blinked several times. He was breathing hard. He turned and walked onto the balcony, grabbing a hold of the railing and holding on for dear life. His arms were straight, the weight of his body flowing through his arms, his head bowed, his eyes closed. 

"Daniel ..." 

"Don't, Jack. Geez, you've been mad at me since Orban anyway. I'm letting you go, Jack. Just ... go find Sam ... and leave me alone." 

Jack sighed, closing his eyes. He moved forward, sliding his arms around Daniel's waist, "I don't want Carter ... in this or any reality. I do want you." 

"I don't think you know what you want. You knew how much that would hurt me, how it would make me feel. Can you deny that, or did you just think that, as usual, I'd be understanding and forgiving? Just once, Jack ... just once, couldn't you have put your brain into gear first instead of ... instead of your ..." 

"Danny, how many times are we going to have to talk about this? When are you going to believe me?" 

"How about when you stop chasing after Sam?" 

Jack groaned, his frustration reaching new heights, "I am NOT chasing after Carter and you dang well know it! Stop using her as an excuse for whatever is bugging you!" 

Daniel said nothing and was totally unresponsive to Jack's closeness. 

"Danny, haven't we done this already? I am NOT in love with Carter. I don't want Carter. I want you, stubborn and pig headed as you can be sometimes." 

Jack felt Daniel tense and figured he had better try to hold back on the sarcasm. 

"Listen, I didn't mean for you to feel singled out. Daniel, since when do you hesitate about taking on a System Lord? You're at your snarky best in front of Apophis and those idiots." 

"They beat me up, Jack." 

"I'm sorry about that. I don't like it when you get hurt." 

"Where did I get hurt? Have you even noticed, Jack?" 

Jack knew he had his lover now. He knew every beautiful inch of Daniel's body. This was, in Jack's mind, "a piece of cake." 

Jack turned Daniel to face him, and smiled. He raised his hand to where Daniel's cheek was bandaged and gently ran his thumb over it. He found the spot just below Daniel's right ear where there was a small cut, and kissed it. He looked in Daniel's eyes for a moment, and then ran his right hand to the spot on Daniel's left side, just below the ribcage. 

Gently, lovingly, Jack caressed the area. He pulled up Daniel's shirt, knelt down, and placed a trail of kisses over the bruised area. When he stood up, he leaned in and kissed Daniel on the lips briefly. 

"I know every inch of you, Danny. I know exactly where they touched you, every piece of damaged skin is etched my mind. Oh yeah, I do know and I have most definitely noticed." 

Daniel tried to evade Jack's look, but Jack's hand turned Daniel's face back to his. 

"Danny, Love. I'm not perfect. I make mistakes. I swear to you, that if I made some on this mission, it ... they ... were totally accidental. I would never let anyone hurt you." 

"They zatted me," Daniel spoke softly, like a homeless little boy that no one cared about. 

And that's when Jack understood. His lover had gone through a really lousy day. It was that simple. Daniel was tired, he had been hurt, and he had watched his lover kissing someone else, and all without anyone taking two minutes to ask him how he was feeling ... about any of it. 

When Jack had come back through the mirror, the post mission briefing had droned on and on about the temporal entropic cascade failure. Sam, in both realities, had been discussed ad nauseum. It wasn't until at least an hour into the briefing that anyone even bothered to ask Daniel why he hadn't gone straight to the infirmary. 

The briefing had begun as soon as Jack had returned since there were no injuries, at least, none obvious. Daniel had kept in the background after Jack had kissed the alternate Sam. He was good at hiding, at going unnoticed, and with all the hubbub over the two Sam's, not even Jack had said a word to him. 

Jack shook his head at his own failure to be more observant. With a heavy sigh, he prepared to grovel, not because he had been so wrong, but because Daniel needed him to be wrong ... for now. 

"Okay, Love, from the beginning. Yes, I wasn't thrilled with what happened on Orban. And ... I was less than happy with you for ... switching sides ..." 

"I did not switch sides ..." 

Jack heard the rising tone in his voice, and did a compliant, "You're right, but I did get angry at the way Merrin and those kids were treated. Now, it worked out okay, but ... I suppose I've been a little testy the last few days ..." 

"A little?" Daniel scowled. 

"Okay," Jack said tentatively, willing to grovel however deep was necessary, "I've been ... an absolute ... bear. And I'm sorry." 

"Now, as for the Carters, you know I love you, and only you. I kissed her out of compassion," Jack saw Daniel tense, and figured maybe he'd better give Daniel what he seemed to want, "okay, I kissed her. She's beautiful, and I saw my chance for a quickie and I took it. I was ... bad. Very ... very bad, and so I offer myself up for ... mercy," Jack said with a smile. 

"You think this is funny, Jack? That it's a ... a game?" 

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for, but you know me, Daniel, it's my way ... I use laughter to survive in this crazy world." 

"You aren't the least bit sorry," Daniel said sadly, and a bit too distantly for Jack's taste. 

"Ah, Danny, I love you," Jack scooped Daniel into his arms. Daniel started to back off, but Jack was tired of the ridiculous fight, so he held on. 

"Let me go." 

"Nope. Not gonna happen. Not ever. Love you too friggin' much. ... so much ... forever and always, Danny. So ... no, not letting you go. You can kick me and punch me and bruise me all you want, but I'm so not letting you go. I love you." 

Daniel took a big breath and let out a huge sigh. 

"Jack," he said softly, succumbing to his lover, his head finally resting against Jack's shoulder where it so often did. 

Jack held him tightly, rubbing his back gently. 

"I love you, Angel, so much. I'm sorry I was a jerk." 

"You weren't a jerk ... at least not completely," Daniel admitted. 

"If I agree, are you going to yell some more?" 

"No ... tired, Jack." 

"Do your ribs hurt, Love?" 

Daniel nodded, and Jack kissed his lover's forehead. 

"Come on, let's go lay down for a little while, and I'll ... I'll grovel some more." 

Daniel chuckled, "You need practice at groveling, Jack. You don't do it very well." 

"Danny ... you tell me what you want, and I'll do it, no questions, no hesitation." 

"Hold me." 

* * *

Three hours later, Jack awoke and discovered his lover was missing. He got up and went to the living room, finding Daniel on the balcony, sitting against the wall of the apartment. 

Jack sat down in front of him, Indian style, though his knees objected slightly. He took Daniel's hands and kissed them. 

"Talk to me, Angel." 

"I was so angry at you, Jack." 

"Past tense?" 

Daniel nodded causing Jack to smile. 

"Why?" 

"I was jealous. Gawd, I hate being jealous. Hate it! Hate it! Hate it!" 

"Since I'm the master of that green-eyed monster, I know it's no fun. Danny, I could have handled it better. I swear ... I was just trying to make her feel better, that's all." 

"I know, Jack." 

"Do you? Angel, do you know how much I love you? You're all I want. I wouldn't give you up for anything ... or for anyone. Please tell me you know that." 

Daniel nodded. 

"Danny? Come on." 

"I know, Jack." 

"It's that blasted adult Daniel trying to protect that innocent little boy, isn't it? Crap ... Daniel, I am not ... let me repeat this loud and clear ... I am NOT leaving you ... never ... never ever ever ... not ever. I thought I gave that guy his walking papers." 

"You did. He just ... sneaks back in every now and then," Daniel spoke shyly. 

"Well, listen up protector of the inner child. This Colonel isn't budging. You couldn't blast me out of this spot. Get lost. Protecting and loving Danny is my job, my love, my pleasure, my right. He's mine, and I'm his ... and nothing is every going to change that." 

Daniel smiled, his first smile in hours, way too many hours in Jack's opinion. 

"And for the record, Love, I'm not mad about Orban anymore, but I admit I was. Not a lot, and certainly not to any extent that I would ever let it come between us." 

"I know. I really do. It was just a convenient ... flag to wave when we were fighting." 

"Good. Now what else was there? Oh yes, Danny ... I will kill ... look at me, Danny ... I will kill anyone who hurts you, and I know you know that ... and if I ... if I dwell on that, then I will become a lethal arsenal right in front of your eyes. I knew you were hurt, but I also admit that I didn't realize how much until the briefing, watching you. You hid it, Angel, didn't you?" 

Daniel nodded. 

"Why, Danny?" 

"I don't know ... everyone just seemed so ... busy, and ... I ... gawd, Jack, I was jealous, okay? Nothing mattered at the time. I was ... so darn jealous," Daniel said, his tone anxious and frustrated. 

"That's okay. I forgive you." 

Daniel glared, but then chuckled seeing Jack's broad smile, "And I know you'd never throw me to the wolves. I was just being snarky with you," Daniel smiled, "It was just a ..." 

"... lousy day?" 

Daniel nodded again, as Jack leaned in for a proper kiss, nothing brief or tentative about this one, Daniel's arms reaching around his lover's neck. 

"I love you, Jack. I'm sorry I was a jealous loon." 

"Yeah ... that's my stich." 

"And you do it so well, My Love." 

"That's because you're all mine, Danny ... my most treasured possession." 

Daniel's hands caressed the back of Jack's nape tenderly, and then he brought them to Jack's face, cupping it for a moment. He let his hands trace every facet of Jack's lips, then his nose, and then Daniel studied his lover's eyes carefully. 

"What are you doing, Danny?" 

"Studying you ... my most cherished artifact, memorizing every millimeter of you," Daniel leaned in and kissed Jack. 

"You're mine, Jack, and you know something?" 

"What?" 

"I won't let Sam have you ... not our Sam, or any Sam! I'll fight for you if I have to. You're ... you're mine, all mine, forever mine. I ... I won't let you go either." 

"Danny ..." 

The two kissed for a long time, reminding themselves of their love and commitment. 

"It's late, Angel. Let's go back to bed," Jack stood and Daniel took his hand as he stood. 

Jack put his arm around his waist and they headed for the bedroom, but as they hit the doorway, Daniel stopped. 

"Jack, I know it's late, but ... I want to go home. I want us to make love in our bed ... at home." 

Jack smiled, a huge grin. He'd been working long and hard at getting Daniel to speak to his inner desires and wants, to think of the house as their house. Jack had only convinced Daniel to move in earlier in the year, but to Jack, the house had been both of theirs for at least a year. 

Jack kissed his heart and nodded, "I love you so friggin' much. Let's go home, Angel." 

Jack walked out first, as Daniel pulled out his keys to lock the door. He looked around the apartment for a minute, scanning every inch. 

"Hey ... you okay, Love?" 

"Just wondering." 

"Wondering what?" 

"When this place stopped being home and became just ... just an apartment like any other?" 

"Do you have an answer?" 

Daniel looked over at his lover standing next to him and let out a short nervous laugh, "I'm not sure it ever was home. I kinda think ... you know ... the spare room ... it was ..." 

"It was your room from the day you walked back through the Stargate." 

"You made it home for me. I never really wanted to leave." 

Jack grinned. They hadn't ever talked about when Daniel moved out of the house a couple months after returning to Earth. 

"I never wanted you to go, Danny." 

"Why'd you let me?" 

"It was the thing you do. You said you wanted to go. What was I going to say? Stay for pizza and never leave." 

"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean. I couldn't figure out how to ask if you wanted a roommate forever." 

Jack took his left hand and ran it through his lover's hair, "We wasted a lot of time." 

"We weren't in love then, though." 

"I know ... I think. I don't know any more. Danny, the truth is, I know when I knew for sure. I know what the catalyst was that made me see, but you know, I'm not sure when I really fell in love with you." 

Jack's hand continued to run through Daniel's hair, settling at the base of his neck and massaging there in support. 

"I just don't know. I remember how you shined in front of those so-called experts, how brave you were, how funny you were when that whatever it's called dragged you all over the desert. I remember how lost I felt returning to Earth without you. And I remember finding Sara gone, and my mind thinking as much about you being on Abydos as ... about Sara not being here." 

Jack dried a tear that fell down Daniel's cheek, and then kissed the dried spot, "All I know, Danny, is that from the day we met, there's been a crazy connection between us. Friends, best friends, lovers ... all I know is that I need you and I want you, and gawd, you make me happy. I love you, Danny, and it doesn't matter when it started, I'm just glad that somewhere along the line, you fell in love with me, too." 

"Jack," Daniel almost leaped into his soul mate, kissing him hungrily. 

"I do love you, Jack, and sometimes, I don't know when it started it either except ... I ..." 

"Danny, it's okay. I know Sha're's out there. We're gonna bring her home, and whatever happens after that, happens, but I won't ever regret a moment with you, and I won't let you go, unless you want to ... and I mean really want to ... for Sha're." 

Jack had never said that out loud before, and he didn't think he could ever say it again. It would kill him to lose Daniel to Sha're, but when they got her back, he knew it would happen, and he wouldn't make things difficult for his lover. He just couldn't do that to Daniel. 

"Jack, I need to tell you ..." 

"No, Danny. Come on. It's late, and I'm tired, too, and you need to rest." 

"I wasn't exactly planning on resting," Daniel said with a wicked gleam in his eye. 

"Oh ... I think I can be talked into ... that," Jack leered. 

"Talked into?" 

"I'll beg!" 

The two laughed, as Jack motioned toward the hallway, "Let's go home, Angel." 

"By the way, Jack, don't forget you have to get a new chain for my door." 

"Me? I'm not the one who decided to use the chain, and for what ... the first time in a month?" 

"Not that long ... just a couple of weeks," Daniel conceded, "but you still broke it." 

Jack chuckled, "And don't you forget that, Danny. There's not a lock or chain in the world that can keep me away from you." 

Daniel smiled, and raised his right hand to caress Jack's left cheek as he leaned in for a kiss and then spoke with a smile, "I guess it doesn't really matter, Jack, because ... you are the key to my heart." 

"I love you so much, Danny." 

"Enough to fix my lock?" 

"Okay, okay, such a nag." 

"Nag? Well, if you want me to start nagging, I can. Let's see ..." 

Daniel's words were cut off by another kiss from his lover, "Nag me in bed," Jack whispered. 

"Oh, the possibilities," Daniel said with an extra spark of electricity in his eyes. 

"Exactly!" Jack winked, finally motioning for them to exit the apartment. 

The two laughed down the hallway, their arms around each other's waists. It was late, and Jack decided they'd live dangerously. If someone saw, they'd explain it away somehow. 

Jack kissed Daniel as he got into his truck, and Daniel moved to his car. They looked back and smiled at each other, and both mouthed "I love you." 

Daniel sighed a little. He needed to talk to Jack about Sha're. He was still confused on many levels, but of one thing, he knew without a doubt. He loved Jack, and he didn't think he could ever live without him. Daniel knew he needed to communicate this to Jack. 

As he pulled into Jack's driveway, he decided the discussion about Sha're could wait. He had a more important "discussion" to tackle at the moment, tackle being the appropriate word since Jack chased him into the house, tackling him just as they reached their bed. 

They laughed, and then they made love. The only reality Jack and Daniel ever needed, was the reality of their love for each other. 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
